miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 60
Update #60 - 06/21/2018 Amalgamated Kiosks * Several kiosks have been placed around the map in Amalgamated branded buildings * Kiosks will allow players to store and retrieve items to/from their Steam inventory for the game * To store and retrieve items it will cost amCoins - a new in-game currency which can only be found or looted as you play the game * amCoins are like any other item you find and carry on your player, and can be looted from your corpse * amCoins, and a few other specific items, cannot be stored in a kiosk * The amCoin cost will vary depending on the item - weapons are more expensive to store and retrieve than rags, for example * You may use the kiosk system to transfer items between servers - store them on one server, then retrieve them on another * Only crafting guides and a few cosmetic items can be sold or traded on Steam - all other items cannot be sold/traded and are for your use only * If an item is stackable, only a full stack can be stored in a kiosk - stack size is displayed in Steam * Damaged items cannot be stored (you will be able to repair items in a future update) * Only empty magazines can be stored in a kiosk - unload the ammunition first, then store the magazine and ammo separately * There is a base building part kiosk that spawns in the world and can be dragged back to your base using some vehicles so the kiosk can be used there * A kiosk placed in a base can only be used by clan members of the base it is in * Only you can see your items stored in a kiosk, and multiple people can use a kiosk at the same time * Items stored in a kiosk cannot be looted by other players Server Renters Should you desire to disable the kiosks on your rented server you can add the following line to your hosting.cfg file to disable them. This will prevent players from being able to store or retrieve items on your server: * steam_inventory_enable = 0 Game * New waist slot added to players. Used for fanny-style packs * When scavenging for items the action menu will appear with a scroll wheel icon if there are items you can find * Scavenging for items added to many of the newer world assets * Optimized net behavior of environmental areas * Fixed issue with corpses who have been interacted with that could cause them to disappear too soon * AI team fixed some memory leaks on the servers - will increase server stability * Fixed bug which allowed being able to store items inside of other items when you shouldn't be allowed to do so * Shader cache updated to reduce stalls while playing Crafting * Many crafting times reduced, some greatly - especially for base parts * Craftable fanny pack added * Fixed recipe for 2 meter versions of the nerve grenade trap Items * Amcoin Ledger added - can store up to 100 amCoins * Fanny pack added - several color variations - will not be displayed on your character for now * Increased view distance for mushrooms * Heatpack item added - start storing them for the upcoming temperature system Vehicles * Vehicle damage should be correctly sent to all clients * Fixed how vehicle damage is applied - fixes the seemingly random vehicle despawns * Jet ski added - 2 person vehicle - textures and sound effects are WIP - they will be improved * Increased number of spawning dirt bikes * Increased number of spawning quad bikes * Fixed bus physics proxy setup * Fixed pick up truck physics proxy setup Base Building * Large storage crate size increased from 20 to 25 slots * Can now place 4 small storage crates in a base (was 1) * Can now place 2 large storage crates in a base (was 1) - requires Storage crafting guide to craft large crates AI * Changed baby spider explosion damage type so it doesn't do as much damage to vehicles UI * UI scale size slider added (50% to 125% sizing) * New hints added to main screen * Icon quantity field adjusts its width automatically - fixes clipping issue when the count is > 99 * If a player's inventory is open then the health bar of any targeted base building part is hidden while the inventory is opened * Almost all in-game icons have been regenerated, so the looks of many icons will change slightly Map * Added new dock area north of Hayward * Added New Cargo Ship area north of the docks * Added new Residential bunkers (spread around the map) * Added New Log Cabins * Added new makeshift bunkers (spread around the map) * Fixed graffiti on some broken buses Animations * Fixed UVs on Aviator glasses * Fixed some skinning issues on female hazmat suit * Jetski animations * First Select animations added for the AT-12 Shotgun and the 870 Tactical Shotgun Models/Textures * Added LOD for bus wheels * Fixed destroyed LODs for pick up truck - added damaged version of wheels << Back to Update #59 | Proceed to Update #61 >> Category:Patch